Sometimes you can't make it on your own
by Nyaar
Summary: El pasado llama a la puerta de Wilson su hermano perdido. House, siendo lo cotilla que es, no podrá no investigar el extraño comportamiento de su amigo... No slash, frienship fic


El viento hizo que su abrigo gris marengo se agitara, y el oncólogo se encogió intentando que no se le colara dentro. Había anochecido hacía horas, y el tiempo en el trabajo se le había hecho infinito aquél día. 

Parecía que nunca iba a llegar el momento de deambular por aquellas calles.

El barrio parecía tranquilo, oscuro y en silencio, pero nada podía quitarle a Wilson el sentimiento de incomodidad que se le agarraba al estómago.

Apenas había probado bocado desde que recibiera la llamada.

Al principio no se lo había creído y les había dicho a los de la centralita del hospital que no la aceptaba, pero cuando le dieron nombre y apellidos al completo el auricular estuvo a punto de caérsele de la mano.

Incluso después, cada vez que se detenía a pensarlo, se le secaba la boca y el mundo parecía parar.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya¿Diez¿Once¿Seguiría igual o habría madurado? No, eso seguro que no. Ni habría madurado ni habría dejado de meterse en líos, eso estaba claro.

Las casas tenían un aspecto infame, casi todas cerradas a cal y canto y con la mayoría de las luces apagadas. Un par de chuchos aullaron aquí y allá, y el que no se viera a nadie le tranquilizaba e inquietaba a partes iguales.

Mientras conducía y aún ahora James se preguntaba qué hacía allí, para qué iba, pero una parte en su cerebro siempre saltaba automáticamente a darle la respuesta.

_Es tu hermano._

Un suspiro le hizo temblar entero y arrebujarse más en el abrigo. Unos pasos más adelante estaba su destino, el punto de encuentro... Y no había nadie.

Aflojó el paso, aliviado pero decepcionado y se detuvo junto a la placa del número que Thomas le había indicado. La casa frente a la que estaba era vieja y parecía habitable, pero el callejón en el que terminaba ponía el vello de punta.

Una vez más se preguntó qué hacía allí y si aquel lugar era especial por algo. ¿Quizá vivía allí? La reja oscura estaba desconchada y el jardín despoblado, pero había bolsas de basura junto a la entrada.

Wilson tragó saliva, balanceando el peso de una pierna a otra. La zona no era la más amable, y el estar junto a un callejón por el que no veía quien podía aparecer le producía un incómodo desasosiego. A cada momento volvía allá la cabeza, temeroso, pero no fue hasta que metió la cabeza en él y se encontró con un par de ojos que le miraban que lo sintió; una punta contra su espalda, sobre la zona lumbar.

Ni siquiera tragó aire, sólo se quedó inmóvil sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. No le había visto aparecer por ninguna parte, y el miedo por lo que podía pasar le había anudado el estómago.

Un empujón y acabó en el callejón, agarrado a la altura de los codos por los brazos firmes de los ojos de antes. La punta volvió a presionar su espalda, hundiéndose en el paño del abrigo, y James cerró un momento los ojos para no caer presa del pánico.

El cuchillo se apartó de su espalda tan rápido como había llegado y el oncólogo jadeó cuando le empotraron contra la pared para terminar de inmovilizarle. Las piernas las tenía aún libres pero lo poco de sentido común que aún le regía le convenció que le convenía estarse quieto. Por si acaso.

- Vengo a ver a Tho... - Un revés cortó de raíz la frase y le ladeó la cabeza con tanta fuerza que le habría tirado al suelo de no haber estado bien sujeto. Wilson hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse, y apenas sintió un par de manazas cacheándole y buscando en abrigo y chaqueta.

- Soy... su hermano - Murmuró intentando no saborear la sangre en las encías, pero la tragó de golpe con su saliva al sentir el cuchillo contra su cuello; el tipo que le cacheaba no debía tener el más mínimo interés en escuchar su historia y se lo dejó claro arañándole bajo el mentón con la punta.

James cerró los ojos y se mordió, intentando concentrarse en los latidos de su corazón para no sentir nada más. Mantener la calma ante todo, como le habían enseñado hacía años. Calma. Dales lo que quieren y todo se arreglará.

Sintió que le quitaban la cartera, el reloj y el móvil. Se lo pensaron con su corbata. Le miraron los dedos por si llevaba anillos y le abrieron la camisa en busca de cadenas, y al no encontrar nada mas le tiraron al suelo.

Sólo la lluvia limpiaba aquellas baldosas, y el olor acre de quién sabe qué desperdicios le revolvió el estómago. Intentó levantarse rápido para escapar de aquella peste pero una patada en el costado le hizo rodar por el suelo y terminar boca arriba. Una bota de suela de goma, pesada, le apretó una muñeca al suelo con fuerza para indicarle no se moviera y luego ambos asaltantes salieron corriendo.

El oncólogo escuchó las pisadas fuertes alejarse, y su respiración entrecortada se convirtió en arcadas de bilis, miedo y decepción sobre el pavimento.

_-- Dos días después --_

- ¿No te dije que trajeras a Wilson? - La voz de House retumbó enfadada desde la pizarra blanca y Foreman arqueó una ceja entrando en la sala común.

- Me ha dicho que no puede venir, que está ocupado - Le respondió haciendo una mueca y sentándose junto a sus compañeros.

- ¿Le has dicho que se nos muere un crío más deprisa que sus pacientes?

- Tiene diecisiete años, House. Y sí, se lo he dicho.

- ¿Y por qué no le has arrastrado hasta aquí?

- Está enfermo, dale un respiro - Le recordó Cameron suspirando pacientemente. House la miró un momento y simplemente la ignoró, centrándose de nuevo en Foreman. El neurólogo hizo una mueca exasperada.

- ¿Es que nunca te conformas con un "no"?

- No - House desenganchó el bastón de la pizarra y salió por la terraza. Cuando desde su lado no fue capaz de ver al oncólogo saltó hacia allí y cojeó hasta la puerta de cristal.

No había nadie dentro.

Aún así entró, observando cada rincón del despacho antes de salir por la puerta principal al pasillo. Por aquél lado del edificio siempre había más movimiento que por el que estaban ellos ya que estaba más cerca del pasillo principal que lo recorría de punta a punta.

- ¡Doctor House! - Escuchó de pronto una vocecilla. Greg se volvió; era una enfermera menuda y bajita, de pelo muy oscuro y grandes ojos marrones. La chica se le acercó con una gran sonrisa y se quedó frente a él con una carpeta de informes en la mano.

- El doctor Wilson me dijo que si le veía a usted buscándole le dijera que irá a su despacho en cuanto pueda.

- ¿Cómo sabes que le busco? - El nefrólogo frunció el ceño entre curioso y extrañado, y la enfermera sonrió radiante, estirándose como si así fuera a parecer más alta.

- Porque usted siempre lleva la misma cara cuando está buscando algo. O a alguien.

- Anda. ¿Una fan? Qué divertido. Bien... Johanna - dijo tras leer el nombre de la etiqueta en la solapa de su bata - Sabes dónde está mi despacho¿verdad? Pues no quiero verte cerca jamás.

_Sólo me faltaba una enfermera acosadora..._, pensó volviéndose y echando a andar hacia su despacho.

- ¡Doctor House! - la voz menuda le volvió a llamar, y él se detuvo y giró la cabeza con expresión de fastidio - ¿Sabe qué le pasó al Doctor Wilson?

_Acosadora por partida doble, qué horror._

House se puso un dedo en el mentón.

- Una banda de chaperos despiadados le violó en un parque y el pobrecito no pudo venir después a trabajar... - Se encogió de hombros y se marchó por donde había venido, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por la expresión sorprendida y horrorizada de la enfermera.

--

James anduvo con patente desgana hasta la cristalera del departamento de diagnóstico y sacó la cabeza por la puerta. Lo primero que escuchó fue a Cameron tragando aire, una reacción que ya se había aburrido de provocar aquella mañana.

- ¿Qué... le pasa a vuestro paciente? - Preguntó intentando desviar el asunto al sentir los ojos de House taladrándole hasta la médula.

- Ya no le pasa nada, murió hace un par de horas - El nefrólogo se sonrió entre malvado y amargo, y su mueca tuvo en el oncólogo el efecto deseado.

Wilson se pasó una mano por la cara y los hombros se le hundieron en un suspiro.

- Lo siento. De verdad, no pude venir antes.

- ¿Estabas ocupado pegándote con alguien? - Greg hizo un aspaviento señalando vagamente el golpe en su mejilla. La inflamación y el color le decían que no era de ahora, pero prefería jugar con él. Quería que le dijera él qué "enfermedad" se lo había producido.

- No me he pegado con nadie... Me caí por las escaleras.

- Mira... ¿Y por qué todos pensábamos que estabas enfermo? - Insistió poniendo su mejor tono de "sé que me estás mintiendo".

Cameron miró a su jefe frunciendo el ceño como sólo ella sabía y luego a Wilson, que parecía a punto del colapso emocional.

- ¿Por qué no pasas un momento? - le sonrió suavemente para esconder su preocupación - Te prepararé algo...

James hizo un aspaviento y agitó la cabeza.

- No. No, gracias. Tengo mucho que hacer. Siento... lo del paciente.

- Sí, seguro que él también lo siente. Esta tarde cuando cobre os invito a los dos a una caña para que hagáis las paces.

- ¡House!

Para cuando el nefrólogo dejó de asesinar a Allison con la mirada, Wilson ya había echado a andar por el pasillo, desapareciendo de su vista al rebasar la cristalera.

El jefe de diagnóstico sopló enfadado y cambió la postura en la silla sintiendo el reproche de Cameron antes de que saliera de sus labios.

- ¿Tienes que avasallarle cuando es tan obvio que le pasa algo? Vale que lo hagas con todo el mundo, pero él es tu amigo.

- ¿Acaso eso le tiene que proteger de todo mal?

Los ojos de la inmunóloga se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y la indignación.

- Ya que no te preocupa lo que le pasa al menos no le metas el dedo en la llaga - La inmunóloga deseó que Chase y Foreman estuvieran allí con ellos para que la apoyaran, pero ambos estaban haciendo la autopsia al paciente.

- Está mintiendo - Le dijo secamente, y Cameron supo que el hecho de que le engañara para él era justificante de cualquier acción correctiva.

Miró su gesto ofuscado y sombrío y simplemente le dejó por imposible. Una vez se obcecaba nada le hacía cambiar de opinión, y menos aún frustrado y enfadado como estaba por haber perdido al paciente.

--

Wilson se frotó el rostro con cuidado de no tocarse el golpe y clavó la mirada cansada en el teléfono; Thomas le había llamado otra vez y el mundo se había vuelto del revés en mitad del pasillo. El teléfono de su despacho se habría hartado a sonar hasta que se redireccionó al móvil.

Thom había estado intentando hablar con él el día anterior, según le había dicho. Y lo sentía todo mucho.

Los mismos tipos que habían robado a James le habían dado una paliza a él para que no fuera, gente de su propia hermandad, sus compañeros, sus colegas. No querían que se vieran, le explicó al oncólogo, porque tenían miedo de que les abandonara sin pagarles todo lo que les debía.

Si tan solo pudiera dejarle ese dinero para pagar sus deudas, comportarse como el hermano mayor que Jimmy siempre había sido...

La mano con la que se sujetaba el rostro acabó revolviéndole el pelo castaño. Thomas le pedía mucho dinero, tanto que ver escrita la cantidad de ceros en papel le hacía tragar saliva.

¿Volvería el hermano perdido como en la parábola del hijo pródigo si se lo dejaba?

¿Podría arriesgarse?

_¡Es tu hermano!_, le dijo la voz en su cabeza, y él se frotó los ojos avergonzado de habérselo planteado. No iba a dejarle en la estacada después de tantos años, no si había alguna posibilidad de recuperarle.

Suspiró y se levantó de la silla, pasándose los dedos por el pelo para intentar peinarse un poco; No podía dejar que le afectara en el trabajo. Bastante malo había sido no llegar a tiempo a ayudar a House y sus chicos en el caso por tener mil cosas pendientes del día anterior... Supuso que debía disculparse con ellos mejor, quizá darles alguna explicación más convincente, pero según lo pensaba sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Cogió de la mesa las historias de varios pacientes y, resignado y con el firme propósito de trabajar fue a salir del despacho.

La puerta se lo llevó consigo hacia fuera cuando alguien la abrió con fuerza desde el otro lado, y su primera reacción basada en el sobresalto y en lo que le había ocurrido dos días atrás fue quitarse a quien fuera de encima.

Pasados unos segundos, los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver a su amigo aterrizar sentado en el suelo con la misma sorpresa que él pintada en el rostro.

- Pero ¿qué demonios te pasa? - ladró House intentando levantarse - ¡Para una vez que entro en tu despacho por la puerta principal me echas a patadas!

- Lo siento, lo siento... Me asustaste - James le agarró de un brazo, pero al tirar de él para ayudarle hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano al costado.

El nefrólogo se levantó sin quitar ojo del otro médico, su mente tan ocupada haciendo elucubraciones y teorías a gran velocidad que no dijo nada.

- Me hice daño en el golpe - se disculpó Wilson sonriéndose apurado mientras intentaba salir del despacho. Lo último que quería era una sesión de interrogatorio con House, pero su amigo no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarle marchar - House, tengo que trabajar...

- Claro, pero después. Entra, mentiroso - Le dijo dándole un empujoncito.

- ¡Oye...¿Por qué dices eso? Es verdad que tengo trabajo - James frunció el ceño apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Intentaba hacerse fuerte en aquella posición para que no pudiera entrar en su despacho, pero la sonrisa de Greg indicaba que tenía un as ganador en la manga.

- Sí, lo que no tienes son escaleras en casa por las que caerte. Vamos, o entras o en lugar de eso todo el mundo creerá que te violaron unos chaperos hambrientos de sexo.

- No te atreverás.

- Claro que sí. Ya tengo a una enfermera difundiendo el rumor...

El oncólogo se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y la dejó ahí un momento, cerrando los ojos.

- Está bien, entra...

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y mientras que House se apoyaba en su mesa de madera, Wilson se quedó de pie con las carpetas en la mano; tenía la sensación de que sentado sería más vulnerable.

- ¿Quién te ha pegado? - Gregory fue directo al grano, jugueteando con el bastón en las manos.

- ¿De pronto te interesa la gente?

- No, la gente no - hizo una mueca y un gesto con la mano - Sólo el por qué la gente hace cosas. Y en este caso en particular tengo curiosidad sobre por qué estás mintiéndole a todo el mundo.

- ¿Quizá porque no quiero que se enteren de la verdad? - Frunció el ceño el oncólogo, resaltando lo obvio.

- No me creo que fueras buscando pelea, y si te pegaron sin provocación no entiendo que te de vergüenza. Así que... lo que escondes es por qué te pegaron.

- Eso ya lo sabías sin tener que venir hasta aquí a restregármelo.

El nefrólogo asintió distraídamente.

- ¿Te has acostado con alguien que no debías, o qué?

- ¡No! - Wilson echó los ojos al techo y sopló con fuerza, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho en el momento en que las costillas se le quejaron de nuevo. Se apoyó en la mesa, cerca de él, sintiendo sus ojos azules taladrarle en busca de respuestas - No voy a contártelo por satisfacer tu morbosa curiosidad, House.

- ¿Ni siquiera por si se me ocurre alguna idea brillante con la que sacarte en el lío que estás metido?

- ¡No estoy metido en ningún lío!

- Pues esta cifra - señaló uno de los papeles garabateados que tenía en la mesa - tiene demasiados ceros. Si fueras yo pensaría que estás apostando profesionalmente, pero siendo San James...

- ¡Estoy buscando otra casa! - Exclamó alzando los brazos.

- Sí, y yo otra pierna. Espero que no estés pensando en sobornar a alguien. ¿O es la minuta de algún asesino a sueldo? Ya sé que Cuddy se pone a veces muy pesada pero tampoco es para matarla...

De pronto se oyeron golpes en la puerta, y una voz menuda llamando al oncólogo. James escondió la cara detrás de las carpetas y contó hasta diez.

- No - suspiró exasperado - No. No es nada de eso, ni nada que te imagines.

- ¿Apuestas?

- No.

- ¿Extorsión?

En lugar de responder, James dio paso a la enfermera menuda que había hablado con House antes y el nefrólogo arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Incluso dejó de juguetear con el bastón como había estado haciendo todo el tiempo.

¿Quién podría extorsionar a Wilson, y con qué?

- Me necesitan, House - Le dijo el otro doctor frunciendo un poco el gesto. Conocía sus expresiones mejor que la mayoría, y James sabía que estaba y estaría pensándolo durante horas. Por esa misma razón sabía también que aquella conversación no terminaría hasta que se lo hubiera contado todo.

_--A la noche...--_

En previsión de que sucediera algo como lo del día anterior, Wilson se puso vaqueros y un jersey de cuello vuelto y se metió en el bolsillo nada más que las llaves de casa y el cheque que había expedido a nombre de su hermano.

Buscó entre sus abrigos el más antiguo y se lo abrochó, y miró su aspecto en el espejo que tenía en la entrada.

El golpe en la quijada tenía un aspecto siniestro y hacía juego con la cara de cansancio que traía. Mejor, así llamaría menos la atención por aquél barrio de mala muerte.

Suspiró, asegurándose mentalmente una vez más de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y salió de casa. Cerró con llave y salió fuera.

Los ojos se le quedaron como platos al ver una moto naranja y negra de Repsol aparcada frente a la puerta.

- Joder. Ya era hora. Como me costipe será culpa tuya... - House se levantó de las escaleras de la casa de al lado y se acercó cojeando y frotándose las manos hasta él.

- Se... ¿¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?? - James no sabía si estaba más sorprendido que enfadado o al revés, y sus gestos le parecieron al nefrólogo igual de confusos.

- Venía de cobrar de mi chulo y como pasaba por aquí...

- ¿Que pasabas...? - Wilson se llevó las manos a la nuca más deprisa de lo que hubiera debido, pero no prestó atención al pinchazo en las costillas - ¿¿Como no has sido capaz de sonsacarme en el hospital en todo el día vienes ahora¿No... No puedes respetar ni siquiera un poco la privacidad de la gente?

- Si tu privacidad hace que te metan en la cárcel y que yo me quede sin almorzar la mayoría de los días, no, no puedo. Va en contra de mis intereses - Greg hizo una mueca y se arrebujó más en la chaqueta de cuero.

El oncólogo hizo un aspaviento y suspiró intentando calmarse.

- ¿Cómo sabías que iría hoy?

- No lo sabía.

- Pe...pero ¿estás loco¿¿Y si hubiera sido mañana, o la semana que viene, qué se yo??

- Me lo hubiera cobrado muy caro en recetas, comidas y pancakes. Y en películas porno.

Debían haberle transportado a una realidad alternativa, o quizá se había quedado dormido en el sillón y no había despertado aún. ¿House estaba allí por él¿En serio?

- ... No habrás venido para recordarme esto el resto de mi vida¿verdad?

- No. He venido para poder extorsionarte yo después con esto y hacerte mi esclavo. Verás qué divertido cuando te tenga de amo de casa...

James miró al suelo.

- Vete a casa, anda. Bastante malo es ya como para que encima te pase algo.

- No me pongas excusas absurdas y dime de una vez de qué va todo este rollo. Cuanto antes te grite y te convenza de que no lo hagas antes nos iremos a dormir.

- No es tan fácil como eso, House. Vete a casa - El oncólogo le dio la espalda y echó a andar a grandes zancadas calle abajo para dejarle bien claro que no quería compañía. Su hermano era problema suyo y de nadie más, y cuanto menos gente supiera lo que iba a hacer mejor sería para todos. Por si acaso.

Un par de coches pasaron a su alrededor con sus luces y sus motores rugiendo, y cuando miró atrás vio que estaba solo en la acera; nadie le seguía.

Suspiró y metió las manos más hondo en los bolsillos del abrigo. Era mejor así, sin duda. No quería involucrar a nadie en aquél lío. ¿Quién sabía qué se iba a encontrar cuando llegara allí de nuevo¿Quién le decía que no iban a estar los mismo tipos del otro día?

_Confía en él por una vez, James. Por la vez que no le creíste y se fue de casa. Se lo debes._

Una bocina pitó detrás suyo pero no le hizo caso. Después un motor rugió fuerte a su lado, acelerando desembragado, y James se volvió y se paró en seco.

Las luces de las farolas brillaron en el casco negro de House cuando paró la moto junto a él.

- ¿Es que no entiendes un no por respuesta? - Suspiró Wilson frunciendo las cejas al verle quitarse el casco.

- Soy un chico difícil de dejar - hizo una mueca y se lo tiró - Sube, pero no te acostumbres. Detrás de mí y con mi casco solo montan chicas guapas...

- No puedes venir conmigo - le dijo intentando hacer acopio de paciencia - Esto no es una excursión, ni una comida donde te puedas acoplar. No es... No es nada que te afecte ni te importe, hablando claro.

- Tus palabras me parten el corazón. Venga, sube de una vez, pesado.

- ¿Pero qué necesito para que me dejes en paz¿Prometerte que voy a hacerte la cena toda una semana?

Greg dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

- Me encantará tenerte de cocinero. Sube.

- ¡Que no! - Exclamó intentando ponerse en jarras, pero el casco en su mano no se lo permitió. Frustrado, le miró con el ceño fruncido - En serio, House, si alguna vez has considerado que nuestra amistad significa algo por favor, vuelve a tu casa.

- Hmmm... No. Porque ahora que has prometido hacerme la cena tengo una razón más para proteger mis intereses. Y verás, si me voy ahora no llegarás a tu cita con el extorsionador a tiempo¿y qué pasaría con toda esa pasta¡Quedaría huérfana! - hizo un aspaviento con una mano y luego frunció el ceño, mirándole con reproche - Y sube de una maldita vez a la moto, que me canso de la postura.

Wilson suspiró alzando la cabeza al cielo y capituló.

- Está bien, cabezón... Pero no quiero la más mínima queja¿oyes? - Le dijo montándose tras él con el casco bien puesto.

- ¿A dónde le llevo, señorito?

- Ya te voy guiando...

Las calles eran un borrón de luces y viento desde la moto, y en el tiempo en que Wilson habría recorrido nada más que un par de manzanas llegaron al barrio sombrío.

Gregory llevaba la moto despacio por las callejas oscuras sin perder de vista a los pocos personajes que deambulaban por allí, poniendo especial cuidado al girar en los cruces; nunca se sabía si en un sitio así podía haber una barricada cortando la calzada.

- Es ahí delante... - Señaló Wilson sacando un brazo por un lado, y Greg se subió a la acera para aparcar. Se bajaron y miraron la moto con aprensión, cruzando luego miradas.

- Espero que luego esté ahí.

- Yo también lo espero... - suspiró el oncólogo devolviéndole el casco, y su amigo comprendió entonces por qué había decidido no ir en coche - Deberías quedarte aquí pero sé que no lo harás, así que prométeme que vas a portarte bien. No quiero que... No quiero más líos, ni que nos den una paliza.

House alzó las cejas y se encajó el casco en el codo.

- En tu casa iba a preguntarte si era gente de ir en serio, pero por el barrio creo que son de los chungos con los que no me gusta meterme.

- Eso espero... - suspiró - Vamos.

Unos metros más adelante de donde habían dejado la moto estaba la casa de los barrotes desconchados, y todo seguía como aquella noche. Basura aquí y allá, y las persianas echadas, nada en el jardín.

Y el callejón oscuro.

James recordaba la peste como si estuviera dentro de nuevo, el miedo atenazándole, y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

- Qué mal rollo... - murmuró Greg frunciendo el ceño y sin dejar de mirar alrededor - ¿A qué hora habéis quedado?

- A ésta, más o menos...

Una tuerca salió rebotando desde dentro del callejón, como si le hubieran dado una patada, y los médicos se tensaron de golpe.

- ¿James? - Se oyó una voz desde dentro, y Wilson sintió que se le erizaba el vello. Thomas asomó la cabeza castaña, y unos ojos más grandes que los suyos les miraron de arriba a abajo antes de salir fuera del callejón.

Thomas era alto y delgado como House. El pelo largo y castaño no le escondía la forma marcada del rostro que compartía con James, pero la suavizaba, y los ojos más grandes y mucho más inquietos le daban un aspecto de loco. Desaliñado como iba, despeinado y con aquellos vaqueros y la cazadora raída sobre el jersey parecía un pordiosero, un... yonki.

Que fuera drogadicto no era nada nuevo para Wilson, pero el verle demacrado y con ese aspecto general le hacía pensar que su adicción había ido mucho más allá de fumar chocolate.

Dios sabe qué se inyectaría.

- ¡Jimmy...! - Thom le abrazó sin darle apenas tiempo a corresponderle. Olía mucho más a alcohol que House en cualquiera de sus peores borracheras - Mi querido hermano mayor...

Greg frunció el ceño. Había llegado a la conclusión de su parentesco antes de que dijera nada, pero no podía creer que estuviera viendo al hermano desaparecido de Wilson. ¿Era él quien le extorsionaba¿Quien le había pegado? No, no podía ser. Los gestos de James le decían que era la primera vez que le veía en siglos.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, tío - le dijo de nuevo dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro - Yo... qué contento estoy de verte. Estás igual que siempre, no pasan los años por ti.

Wilson se medio sonrió, abrumado, y no se dio cuenta de que Thomas le hacía andar hasta que sintió algo contra sus rodillas; el bastón de House.

- La reunión familiar puede ser aquí perfectamente.

- ¿Quién es este tío, Jimmy? - Thom le miró de arriba a abajo sin esconder una mueca de desagrado - Espero que no te hayas traído de guardaespaldas a un cojo...

James alzó una mano para parar a House antes de que dijera nada.

- Es un compañero del trabajo. Un amigo. Es un poco largo de explicar...

- ¿Tan poco te fías de mí que no has venido solo?

- No se fía de tus amiguitos - Greg hizo una mueca sarcástica - De esos que le pegan, ya sabes.

- Tío, te he dicho que lo siento... No hacía falta que trajeras compañía, joder - El joven hizo un aspaviento que a House le recordó mucho a su amigo. James solía hacer eso cuando se exasperaba con él, pero el gesto nunca le había parecido amenazador hasta ahora.

Wilson hizo un esfuerzo por no dar un paso atrás. Thom le había dicho que le habían dado una paliza, pero no tenía marcas de contusiones ni dificultad alguna al moverse. Le había mentido, por supuesto, como siempre había hecho desde que eran críos.

- Si vas a volver conmigo - tragó saliva - más vale que te acostumbres a verle.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Sois novios o algún rollo gay de esos?

- No, pero tu hermano está coladito por mi bastón y yo por su flequillo, y nos vemos a diario. Como en un rollo gay de esos, pero sin lo de gay.

- Basta los dos, por favor - pidió paz el oncólogo en un gesto muy cansado - Thom¿vas a volver conmigo sí o no?

- ¿Me has traído la pasta?

Greg giró los ojos, incapaz de morderse la lengua.

- Qué cara tienes. Así que apareces después de... ¿diez años? para pedirle dinero a tu hermano a fondo perdido, por supuesto. Y no tres perras, no...

- ¿Y tú qué sabes, cojo de mierda? Necesito ese dinero, tío, más que respirar. Tú no lo entiendes, pero Jimmy sí - Casi le gritó encarándose con él.

- Sí, seguro que entenderá que sólo le necesites como banquero - House se sonrió mordaz, sin achantarse lo más mínimo. Estaba harto de tratar drogadictos en urgencias y aquél no iba a ser diferente sólo por tener un apellido conocido.

- House, por favor. Thom necesita el dinero para que le dejen salir de la banda en la que está...

- ¡Eso es¿Lo ves, tío? - Thomas le dio una palmadita amistosa a James en el hombro - Jimmy es un tío de verdad. Un buen tío.

- ¿Para salir de la banda? Esa es la excusa más patética que he oído nunca. Te está mintiendo, Wilson, y tú le estás siguiendo el juego. ¿Estás tonto? Es un yonki y quien sabe a quién le deberá el dinero para estar tan desesperado de llamarte diez años después.

- Tú no eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir en esos temas tampoco y me fío de ti - le gruñó frunciendo el ceño - House, es mi hermano por el amor de Dios...

- ¡Precisamente! - Exclamó el nefrólogo frustrado al ver que no reconocía lo obvio. Apretó la mano que tenía en el bolsillo, la del brazo con que sujetaba el casco, y sus dedos rozaron un papel doblado; el cheque que acababa de cobrar de la oficina de apuestas.

- Mira tu dinero, Thommy... - Lo sacó de golpe, estirado para que vieran que era un cheque, y lo partió por la mitad delante de los dos. El rasgar del papel hendió el aire una vez más, seguido del rugido de Thom al tirársele encima.

- ¡Hijo de puta...! - Le gritó sujetándole contra la acera usando su peso para poder golpearle con la mano que le quedaba libre.

A Wilson no le dio siquiera tiempo para pensar que el cheque del dinero de su hermano lo llevaba él, tenía que quitárselo de encima a Greg antes de que le hiciera daño de verdad.

- ¡Thom, déjale! - James intentó sujetarle por los hombros y ambos hermanos forcejearon unos segundos, pero Thomas le dio un codazo en el estómago para zafarse de él. Esos momentos de descuidar a House le valieron recibir un fuerte golpe con el casco en la cara que le hizo rodar de lado a la acera, liberando así al nefrólogo.

Sangrando por la nariz partida se puso de rodillas a tiempo para defenderse de un bastonazo. Tiró con fuerza de él y se lo arrebató, lanzándolo a un lado. Después, metiéndose dos dedos en la boca silbó con fuerza.

- ¡Thom, por favor...! - Wilson se acercó a él de nuevo, desesperado por arreglarlo de algún modo, pero el gesto de rabia y odio de su hermano no daba lugar a error. Se le echó encima, cogiéndole del abrigo para forcejear con él mejor.

- ¡Tenías que joderlo como siempre, James¡Siempre tienes que ser más listo¿eh?, el más moral! - le gritó, golpeándole - ¡No podías girar la cabeza como los demás y ser un buen hermano mayor, no!

Greg le agarró por debajo de los hombros para separarle de James, que no se defendía, y ambos terminaron en el suelo de nuevo, peleando como perros callejeros.

Tras ellos resonaron pasos apresurados y los dos hombres que atacaron a Wilson se sumaron a la reyerta, desequilibrando la balanza y reduciéndoles a ambos entre las paredes angostas del callejón en cuestión de pocos minutos a base de golpes y patadas.

- Iba a dejarte marchar en paz, hermanito - Thom escupió a un lado sangre, y le plantó la bota en el pecho - No íbamos a hacerte nada, pero tenías que presentarte aquí con ese tullido bocazas y hacerte el listo conmigo. ¿Pensabas ponerme la miel en la boca y darme otra de tus estúpidas charlas sobre lo que es correcto¿Pensabas que iba a quedarme quieto como cuando éramos pequeños mientras me sermoneabas? No sabes la de veces que habré soñado con partirte la boca mientras me lo decías, ni con qué gusto lo he hecho.

Boca abajo como habían tenido que dejarle para que no se revolviera, House agarró al hermano del tobillo, sintiendo el cuero grueso de la bota bajo el pantalón. El que le sujetaba a él contra el suelo se apoyó mejor sobre su espalda, apretando y robándole la respiración hasta que le soltó.

James echó la cabeza atrás y miró arriba, al cielo alumbrado de farolas naranjas, intentando que el picor en sus ojos no se convirtiera en otra cosa. Aquello no podía ir más lejos de la verdad, pero Thom nunca creería que por una vez iba a tratar de hacerlo bien. Debería estar enfadado con él por haberle engañado, porque sólo quisiera su dinero, pero no podía. Igual que no podía enfadarse con Greg por haberle abierto los ojos. Lo único que sentía era tristeza, y un vacío en el pecho que dolía al compás de los golpes que le habían dado.

Con dificultad metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó el cheque arrugado.

- Ahí tienes tu dinero... - murmuró entre dientes - Él sólo trataba de protegerme de tus mentiras...

Thomas y él se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno. No quedaba nada de calidez o de inocencia en aquellos iris verdes, sólo violencia y ansiedad. Rabia contra todo, y la locura que empañaba a todos los que vivían mucho tiempo en un mundo como el suyo.

El tipo del cuchillo se agachó entre ellos y le cogió el papel de un tirón, dándoselo después a su jefe. Estaba en regla y era legal, completamente legal.

House gruñó algo ininteligible contra el cuero de su chaqueta, y la presión sobre su espalda se incrementó hasta que Thom dio orden de que le dejara en paz.

- Gracias por la pasta, Jimmy.

- No me llames así - Wilson se incorporó sobre un codo haciendo una mueca dolorida - Ya tienes tu puto dinero, lárgate. Vete y olvídate de que existo.

- ¿Vas a intentar que me sienta mal¿Vas a repudiarme, James?

- No... Eso lo has hecho tú sólo a patadas conmigo, como lo hiciste con John y mamá - tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta, pero no fue capaz de que las palabras le salieran con alguna emoción - Piérdete antes de que te denuncie a la policía.

Se miraron una última vez para decirse todo, y los tres delincuentes echaron a correr como tres sombras perseguidas por el Diablo. El callejón apestoso y oscuro se quedó en silencio de nuevo a excepción de un gato que intentaba robar de la basura y la respiración entrecortada de los dos médicos.

- ¿Estás bien...? - Wilson se sorbió la nariz, por la que goteaba sangre de algún golpe, y se quedó sentado en el suelo infame con la cabeza gacha.

House se puso de manos y se dio la vuelta apretando los dientes, pero no le respondió nada porque no sabía qué decirle. Claro que estaba bien, tanto como se puede estar después de que tres tipos le dieran una paliza, pero en aquél momento todo lo que se le ocurría era irrelevante.

Al final lo único que hizo fue suspirar.

- No estoy enfadado contigo, House - Suspiró también el castaño frotándose suavemente un golpe en la frente.

- Deberías. La he jodido bien - Greg se sentó despacio y desviando la mirada, incómodo y miserable, localizó el bote de vicodina a varios metros de donde estaban, donde había rodado en la primera pelea que tuvieron.

- No... Intenté creerle a pesar de saber que me mentía, pero tenías razón, como siempre. Ahora estará contento con el dinero y me dejará en paz. ¿Quien le necesita, de todos modos? Nunca ha dado más que problemas... - Wilson se quedó en silencio mirando a través de los dedos de una mano hacia los contenedores donde el callejón hacía un recodo. Una mano con los nudillos raspados y enrojecidos se apoyó sobre una de sus piernas y la apretó suavemente.

- Lo siento - murmuró el nefrólogo - A veces... A veces odio tener razón.

Pasó un minuto de silencio. Con la otra mano Gregory fue diagnosticándose al tacto golpes y cortes y a veces miraba a su lado, a Wilson, que no hacía ningún ademán de moverse. Vio una lágrima recorrer su mejilla hasta el mentón y caer sobre los vaqueros rotos, y volvió a apretar su mano.

- ¿Qué era lo que rompiste...? - Le preguntó James con la voz baja pero serena.

- Nada... Lo que había ganado apostando a los caballos. Fui a cobrarlo antes de pasar por tu casa.

- ¿Mucho dinero?

- Mucho menos que tú.

- Bien...

Pasó otro minuto de silencio, y House cambió la mano de la pierna al hombro para apoyarse en él y levantarse de aquél suelo asqueroso, pero a penas fue capaz de quedarse de rodillas. James se volvió al sentirle trastabillar y entre ambos se levantaron; no había algo que no les doliera.

- Estás hecho un Cristo... - Le dijo al nefrólogo tocando un golpe sobre la sien que aún sangraba y haciéndole torcer el gesto.

- Mira quién fue a hablar... - Gruñó apartándole la mano.

- Greg... Gracias - murmuró - La próxima vez que quiera perder pasta y una paliza hablaré contigo en vez de con terceros... - Terminó con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

House le miró arqueando las cejas. No tenían el dinero, les dolería todo durante días y la noche había sido un completo desastre... pero si James aún podía sonreír no se había perdido todo.

- Vamos... Te llevo a casa si aún tengo moto...

- ¿Y qué diremos en el hospital...?

- Que tienes que cambiar las escaleras de tu casa de una puta vez...

_You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight_

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone...  
_


End file.
